One Piece
by AxelFlameTarshil
Summary: This is a love story between a girl and Zolo. Please forgive me if the characters aren't as funny as they are, I've been writing this story since 2007 up untill now. Thanks for reading. Please comment and rate! Hope you enjoy it!


One Piece Story

Chapter 1

"Pirate ship on the starboard side!," yelled the man up in the crow's nest. "What ship?," asked one of the crewmen below. The guy checked in his telescope then shouted back, "the Marines!" Quickly the man below ran to the captain's cabin to warn the captain.

"Ok, now come after me," grinned my dad in his stance. I ran at him with my sword. Every swing I threw at him he dodges or blocks it. Taking one more swing at him I quickly rolled past him and got out all three of my swords. We stopped holding our stances. The sword in my mouth blocked my dads blade tip inches from my face. The blade in my left hand locked my father's blade in place. And my other sword in my right hand barely touched my dads throat. "I'm impressed Ayame. You have the skills to beat your old man! Here, take my sword and make a promise for me. Promise me that when that sword is withdrawn you will never give up a battle. You will never loose if you keep your faith and strength in that sword. Promise?" "I promise dad," I said in my 21 year old voice. Putting two swords in their halters I traded swords with my dad. One of his crewmembers came busting through the door. "The Marines are here Captain!," he said shocked. My dad sighed, "let's give them a welcome party." With a smile he closed the door to warn the others below. "Take my jacket Ayame. It gets in the way when I fight," he smiled. Putting on his jacket I looked up at him with a smile. "Wait a minute! Your missing something!," said dad thinking. He took off his black worn out Captain's hat and set it on my head. Looking up at him with a happy smile I gave him a hug. He hugged me back till the door slammed open. "Captain, you might want to see this," said his crew mate. "I'll be right back," he said before closing the door behind him going outside. When he left I thought to myself biting my lip worriedly. "Don't worry, your dad is the strongest man I have ever met," said my protector Ronin appearing from the shadows. Ronin wore a black turban with a black sword in a black halter. Ronin has been my protector ever since I was born. He took an oath that he will always be the eyes behind my head. I've never ever seen him without his turban off. Not even an inch of skin. But Ronin and I are the closest friends in the world! "Hey Ayame! Go get your brother and get out of here!," said my dad coming back in. "Why?" "The Marines sent Toru with about 50 ships heading our way. Now go get your brother quickly," said dad before heading back outside. "Toru!," said Ronin surprised. Quickly I ran downstairs below to the boy's sleeping room was. Opening the door I looked for my brother then spotted him in a hammock. "We got to get out of here big bro!," I said interrupting him reading his book. "Is it the Marines?," he asked. Nodding my head we both ran upstairs. BOOM! A huge cannon ball hit the ship making me do a front flip onto my face in the Captain's cabin. "You ok sis?" "Ya. I'm pretty lucky having a brother that is three years older than me," I muttered standing up rubbing my face. "Let's get out of here," said Ronin. "Wait! I'm not leaving dad!," I yelled running towards the door. Right when I opened the door I was met by Smoker (Toru's 23 year old son.) "I thought I would find you here Ayame! My dad came to arrest you guy's and I don't want him to," said Smoker quickly coming inside closing the door behind him. Smiling I gave him a hug with tears in my eyes. Gently Smoker hugged me back till my brother cleared his throat. We released each other glaring at him. "Let's go!," said Ronin making a black portal. "Come with us," I begged Smoker. "Sorry. I can't. My dad would think that I'm betraying him. I promise we will meet each other in the future," said Smoker with a smile. Smiling back I went into the portal with Ronin and my brother.

We entered an alleyway at Rogue Town between the grand line on the red line. "Do you think my dad is going to be ok Ronin?," I asked as we walked out of the alleyway into the street. "Your father is strong and fearless. I think he will make it." "Hey. Is it just me or am I starved?," asked my brother. "I have to agree with you big bro. What about you Ronin?," I asked. "Let's go get something to eat then before we rent a room in a hotel," he said leading us to a bar. Big brother went up to the bar tender ordering us food and drinks. "I'm not hungry Ayame. Nor am I thirsty," said Ronin to me. "Why don't you eat or drink anything?," asked my brother turning around to him. "There are some secrets in life that are meant to stay a secret," said Ronin. My brother shrugged his shoulders turning around grabbing our food and drinks. We all have skeletons in the closet, now don't we?

Chapter 2


End file.
